


Forever

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Clover (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the time comes, I want to go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

When the time comes, I want to go like this, with Gingetsu's lips on mine. I want to have felt him cover my skin in kisses, slowly, worshipfully. I want him to pull my clothes away and claim me with his hands - warm and large and strong, hands that stroke and caress every part of me, that press thick fingers inside me as he takes my cock in his mouth.

Most of all, I want to go like this, with Gingetsu over top of me, completely eclipsing the coldness of the world. I want my wrists to be pinned over my head like this, held securely with one strong hand, I want my legs wrapped tight around his waist, keeping him close. I want his cock, thick and warm and hard, buried deep inside me as it is now, as he thrusts slow and hard and deep, hitting that spot inside me that makes the whole world stop, that makes pleasure shudder through me, that makes me cry and gasp his name.

I want to be like this, when the time comes, so that nothing in the universe exists for me but him, so that this moment will stay with me for as long as I exist. So that the last thing I feel will be his care and protection, so my last breath will be his name on my lips, and my last emotion love.


End file.
